


DRAMAtical Drabbles

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Mild Language, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Mink x OC<br/>2. Noiz x OC<br/>3. Clear x OC<br/>4. Virus x OC<br/>5. Aoba x OC<br/>6.<br/>7.<br/>8.<br/>9.<br/>10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contacts - Mink

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy cx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is honest when it came to Mink's eyes.

Angel curled further against the chest that radiated with warmth, & a comfort not even her best friend Aoba could summon forth. She yawned, feeling strong arms wrap tighter around her. Angel's green eyes flickered up to the man holding her.

"Tired?" Mink asked her, removing his chin from atop her head to peer down at her with blue eyes. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Nah, I'm fine. You?" She asked back. Mink shook his head, indifferent expression not faltering. "Mink?"

"Mmm?" He replied, the vibrations jumping from him to her.

"How come you wear contacts? I mean, gold eyes are so much more unique than blue-" her eyes widened, "Not that blue doesn't suit you!" Angel said causing him to crack a small smile.

"I guess I just never liked my eyes." He said. She gapped at him, doing a complete 180 degrees, her hands cupping his face immediately. Angel stretched & pulled him down to her level at the same time, their foreheads pressing together.

"But, they're so beautiful! Never hide them! I love them!" She said, thumbs running over his cheekbones. Mink rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"... Fine, but only for you..." She covered her eyes, finding it disgusting when someone takes out their contacts. Mink glanced at the colored contacts one more time before disposing of them.

"Yea! Pretty!" Angel said laughing, "But really Mink, they're beautiful." She said honestly, hugging him tightly. Mink merely hugged her hand.

"You're beautiful." He murmured causing her to snort.

"Shhhhhhit, I know." She chuckled until he pushed her gently off his lap, "Hey, what you do that-"

"Angel-san, Master told me to tell you dinner's ready! Also your brother's here!" Clear exclaimed, appearing on top of the roof. Angel nodded, blushing furiously at the thought of almost being caught. Mink looked at her, gold eyes illuminated by the night sky.

"I still don't understand how you're related to the Manic." Mink muttered teasingly. Angel flipped her peach blonde hair dramatically, emerald eyes glared halfheartedly at him as she stuck her tongue out, & pulled the skin underneath her eye down slightly.

"I even have piercings!" She replied outraged, gesturing wildly to her face. Mink's eyes scanned over her face, small,metal black hoops adorning her delicate features; shark bites, a labret, multiple ear piercings (including stretchers), an industrial, a tongue piercing, & finally another piercing like her brother's going through the bridge of her nose. "How could we not be related?"

He snorted, "Your personalities." Mink pointed out. Angel flipped him off, before lacing their fingers.

"C'mon asshole, I think it's time we tell my older brother the news!" She declared. Mink didn't reply, just followed the eighteen year old as she dug him back into Aoba's house. "Hey'yah guys! Mink & I are dating!"

Noiz spat out his drink onto Koujaku, "What?!"


	2. Patching You Up - Noiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To my house, you got yourself hurt back there- didn't you notice?" She asked turning to look at him curiously.

Dane sighed & walked over to the peach blonde boy, he turning around & facing her. His expression indifferent even as she reached for his hand, pulling him along & muttering to herself about his stupidity.

"Kingston, c'mon." Noiz glanced down to the wolf with fur the same color as his hair, it looked up at him with pine green eyes.

"Stupid." Kingston scolded quietly making Dane smile to herself.

"Agreed." Dane said over her shoulder. They walked on, her hand still encasing his as she led him.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To my house, you got yourself hurt back there- didn't you notice?" She asked turning to look at him curiously. Noiz's brows furrowed as he shook his head, pulling his hand from her grasp.

"I- I don't feel pain, or temperature; however, I can feel pressure." He looked away from her, as if ashamed. Dane looked to her Allmate who looked back at her unsure. She sighed, taking his hand once more into her own, thumbs sweeping over his knuckles wrapped with blood stained bandages.

"Let's go, I'm patching you up. Okay?" He didn't look up, nor object so she tugged him along. When they finally got there the place was empty.

"You live alone?" He asked looking around the spacious two-story home. Kingston spoke on account for Dane, the faux hawk brunette having disappeared.

"No, three others live here, all friends; Gerard, Jay, & Claude." The wolf said, his voice an octave or two lower than Aoba's Allmate, Ren. Noiz nodded, eyes flickering to the living room where Dane appeared, a first aid kit in hand. She looked up expectantly, patting the couch in front of where she crouched.

"C'mon, gotta fix yah!" She chirped causing him to snort. Noiz sat in front of her, she kneeling between his legs. "Let us change the bandages first." She noticed him hesitate when extending his hand to her, "Hey, Noiz, it's alright. No need to worry." Dane replied softly, caressing his hand, eyes waiting for a confirmation. Noiz released a breath & she unraveled the bandages, finding his palm badly cut, & his hand entirely scarred.

"Gerard said they'll be home late." Kingston's voice rung from behind Noiz. Dane waved him off & he disappeared upstairs. Noiz didn't look at Dane as she inspected his hand, her touch gentle, but it didn't stop his heart from picking up, anxious to draw back his hand.

"Nice piercings, rarely ever see someone with them on their hand." When Noiz finally looked her way, she indeed was only looking at the piercings imbedded in his skin. Dane poked & prodded them, brows twitching in interest. Once she finished her inspection, she took care of his hand & wrapped it back up.

"... Thanks..." Noiz said meeting her kind brown gaze. Dane smiled softly & began putting everything back, "Really, thanks."

She blushed faintly, "It's quite alr-" Lips pressed to hers, stopping her speech. Noiz leaned back, smiling small at the red faced girl in front of him. "Ugh, you're welcome Noiz." Dane said standing.

"You gonna be here tomorrow?" Noiz asked as he stood outside her door. She raised a brow, as if saying really?

"I would hope so, I live here. But yea, stop by if you want me to check your hand." Dane said. He nodded.

"I'll stop by tomorrow to take yah out for pizza, my treat." He replied casually. Dane nodded, both exchanging a goodnight before parting.


	3. Flower - Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba's little sister never knew Clear liked gardening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**AU** \- Aoba was never a lab experiment._

"Master! Oh Master!" Clear called as he came down from the roof of Aoba's new home. Both Aoba, & Shiloh decided to finally move out from Gran's home, & find a place of their own. They managed to find a nice, cozy two story house.

"I'm in here Clear," Aoba replied as he exited the bathroom, towel wrapped securely around his waist as he dried his hair. "What did yah need?" He asked as the robot smiled, dirt covering his white clothing.

"I was wondering where Shiloh is, I have a surprise for her!" Clear said, pink eyes glittering in excitement.

"Shiloh went outside with Rin." Aoba told him, hands shifting the towel to dry the ends of his hair. Clear nodded.

"Thank you Master!" He said over his shoulder, swiftly moving down the hall. Aoba rolled his eyes, smiling only to soon frown at the mess the white haired male made.

"Ugh, I just vacuumed..." he grumbled as he entered his room to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

"Shiloh-san! Shiloh-san! Rin!" Clear yelled as he went outside to their open backyard, it becoming a forest as he kept walking. Moments later a large, black deer appeared, brown eyes boring into the robot before it.

"Hello Clear, follow me." The buck said, & began to walk to Clear's left. "Shiloh & I were playing hide & seek, I already know where she's at." Rin explained, ears twitching every now & then.

Clear smiled, "Where is the lovely Shiloh-san hiding then?" He blushed, feeling what humans might call embarrassment as he said lovely. Rin mentally smirked, giving the male beside him a sideways glance.

"You care deeply for my friend, don't you Clear?" The buck asked knowingly. Clear gulped, glancing briefly in the Allmate's direction before his eyes jumped to a nearby oak tree.

"... Well yes, she's Master's sister. She's kind & caring, she's my friend." Clear said softly, "I'd protect her with my life like I'd protect Master's." He admitted quietly, a red tint adding color to his usually pale complexion. Rin stopped abruptly, turning his head until fully looking at Clear.

"You have a surprise for her, no?" He nodded hesitantly. "I'll bring Shiloh to you instead, just go wait in front of the house for ten minutes." Rin said. Clear felt a little disappointed, wanting to walk & spend a bit more time with Shiloh. But he nodded regardless, already becoming giddy at the fact Rin was helping him.

"Alright, thank you Rin!" Clear said running back to the house. The deer shook his head, smiling to himself before running deeper into the woods.

 

* * *

 

Clear's eyes lit up as Rin bounded towards the house, Shiloh riding on his back as her bright blue hair flowed behind her. Her honey brown eyes lighting up as she leapt off the dangerously tall deer, just to throw her arms around Clear.

"Hey'yah Clear!" She chirped happily. Clear hugged her back, seeing Rin eyeing them from over her shoulder. He blushed & leaned away, taking her hand into his & begun to pull her into the house.

"C'mon, I got a surprise for you!" Clear said as she looked confusedly at him. Shiloh's eyes sparkled as she eagerly followed after the pale boy.

"What is it?!" She asked anxiously. Clear chuckled & shook his head, covering her eyes with his hands as he guided her onto the roof of the house.

"You're gonna love it," he breathed dreamily. She squirmed in anticipation but waited for him to reveal if, "One... Two... Three! Surprise!" Shiloh's breath caught in her throat, now she understood why Clear was covered with dirt.

"You... built a Greenhouse?!" She squealed & ran towards it, it was small, with a single bench in the center. Roses, tulips, daisies, lilacs, tiger lilies, & Shiloh ran a hand along a long, bright pink petal, "Stargazer Lily..." she said breathless. Her eyes remained on the flower for a couple of mintues, it was her favorite flower.

Clear shuffled forward slowly, "So, you like it?" He asked quietly, hoping she didn't hear. Yet she flipped around, brown eyes filled with tears as she cupped his face, bringing him closer to her own.

"I didn't know you could garden... Oh, & no, Clear I don't like it. I love it!" Shiloh said pressing their foreheads together, kind of like Aoba & Ren, or Shiloh with Rin. Clear finally understood why they did the gesture, it help to express a lot of things, but mainly the love they felt for one another as friends.

"Y-you love it?" His cheeks colored & he stuttered in shock. Shiloh nodded, brown eyes locked onto his unusual pink ones.

"I love it, like I love you." Shiloh said confidently, scarlet splashed across her face. He opened his mouth to speak, but lips pressed against his in a gentle command to remain silent.

They parted, & looked at one another, "I-I love you too Shiloh-san." Clear said & smiled goofily. Shiloh blushed, arms curling around his neck to pull him down for a hug, then connecting their lips once more in an innocent kiss. Clear smiled into the kiss, hands instinctively wrapping around her waist as he pulled her close to him.

Aoba shook his head, arms hugging Ren closer to his chest, "Get a room you two!" Rin yelled causing both to blush, & hide their faces in the other's shoulder.

"F-fuck off Rin!" A muffled yell came from Shiloh as she raised her free hand to give the deer Allmate the bird. Aoba & Rin busted out laughing, leaving Ren in confusion as to what was so funny.

"Ignore them Shiloh, & focus on me." Clear whispered softly. Shiloh chuckled, pecking his lips lovingly as she ruffled his hair.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." She smiled softly as Clear continued holding her close.


	4. Freaky Friday - Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Virus & Rosaline have an odd way of pissing each other off when they woke up in the other's body Friday morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** _Groping o.o_

Trip tired holding in his laughter only to double over moments later, pointing at Virus & Rosaline as they glared at their own bodies.

"How the hell did this even happen?" Rosaline said sternly, pushing up the glasses she now wore. "Virus- uh, I mean me- ugh, what the hell did you do!?" She pointed one of Virus' lithe fingers at herself in anger.

Virus gapped at her, "What makes you think I had anything to do with this?!" He argued back, voice turning into a whine. "How would I even managed... THIS!" He said grabbing Rosaline's chest.

She used his body to charge at him, "Take your- my hands off my tits!" Rosaline said using Virus' hands to pry hers off herself. Virus smirked smugly, one hand resting on a feminine hip as the other wondered over his heavy chest mockingly.

"Don't you mean, my tits?" He countered & stuck out his tongue. Trip merely sat on the couch now, stroking his Allmate's head, both watching them bicker. A wicked gleam flashed in vibrant blue eyes, & Rosaline used a hand to ghost over Virus' crotch area.

She smirked as she noticed her cheeks tint pink, "Two can play that game." Rosaline replied cheekily, using the ball of her hand to gently apply pressure to what laid beneath the confines of black dress pants. Virus felt his cheeks heat up as he watched a groan fall from his body.

"... I see how it is..." Brown eyes shown a devoid motive. "Im'ma go shower now-" Virus felt his deity wrist being trapped by an iron grip, he glanced innocently over his shoulder, meeting his own blue eyes that held a pissed look.

"No. You're. Fucking. Not." She growled out, only sounding more serious with Virus' voice. Rosaline felt like she was about to sock him- er, herself when he cocked a brow at her.

"Oh? And how will you stop me?" He asked teasingly. She clicked her tongue at him, & shoved him back against the wall, roughly grabbing her own leg & hoisting it to rest on one of Virus' hips. Virus gasped in shock just before she smashed his lips against her own. Trip held his breath a minute before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Like that. Bitch." She said sounding proud of herself. Virus pushed himself away & flipped her off.

"Not stopping me that easily, prick." Virus said back venomously, narrowing his eyes. She rolled her eyes, hand surging forward to grope her own breast, forcing his breath to hitch, & a soft moan to fall from his lips.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over your moaning." Rosaline said putting her free hand to her ear, & continued massaging his breast. Virus soon adjusted & used his own hand go reach forward, & cup the clothed erection.

"Says the one who's hard." He purred seductively with his new feminine voice. Rosaline's eyes fluttered shut & she moaned throatily as Virus continued rubbing her through hid pants. She huffed angrily, & slammed her body against the wall, causing Virus to grunt. Rosaline quickly lurched forward, capturing her own lips with his.

"How about we take a shower together?" She suggested, Virus nodded highly. Not complaining when he was carried bridal style up the stairs. Trip sat there before deciding to leave.


	5. One Time - Aoba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first for everything Aoba realizes.

Aoba looked up from his book as he laid on the couch, looking to the foot of the couch to find Kira standing there with a tired expression on her face.

"Oh hey Kira, what'cha need?" He asked curiously. She hadn't felt well for the last week, & had been sleeping around the house the entire time. Aoba realized this was the first time he actually seen her up & about without any assistance. Which she despised because of the physical contact involved in helping her move around.

"... Nothin'..." she replied softly. Aoba strained to hear the answer, her once boisterous voice was now dulled to a whispered. His light brown eyes narrowed at the girl who glared back with harsh gray. Aoba shrugged & returned to his book, peering over the top when Kira moved.

"What are you-" He began.

"Shut it." She interrupted, crawling over the armrest, & his legs. Kira huffed & laid down on top of him, head resting on his stomach, & slender arms wrapping around his body. Aoba went rigid beneath her, becoming self-conscious about every little movement he wanted to make. "You can relax yah know... I'm not gonna do anything." Kira said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Aoba let out a quiet breath of relief, "... I knew that." He said. Kira rolled her eyes & nuzzled her face into his shirt, inhaling his light scent. Aoba merely stared at her in wonder, he questioning why physical contact didn't seem so bad to her right now.

"Am I permitted to ask?" Aoba questioned. She looked up, chin pressing into his tummy; a brow arched. "I thought you hate touching people." He clarified. Kira's gray eyes flickered away from his, & her arms tightened around him.

"You're not most people." Aoba blushed at the response, feeling his heart beat faster as he became redder. Kira looked back at him, head cocking slightly before she smirked. "Didn't mean to make you blush." Aoba halfheartedly glared at her as she settled her head back on his tummy.

"S-shut up!" He said annoyed. Kira shook her head, smiling as the male still had the same flustered look on his face. Aoba crossed his arms childishly, pouting. Kira sighed & sat up some, looking at him indifferently.

"Don't do that." Kira stated vaguely. Aoba looked confused at her before pouting again.

"I'm not doing anything!" He argued hushed. Kira snorted & scooted forward some, straddling him as she raised a brow challengingly.

"You're doing that. Stop it," Kira decided her next words, smirk plastered on her face once more. "Or I'll have to kiss you." Aoba gapped at her like a fish, facing heating up in a handful of seconds. His mouth repeatedly open & closed, & Kira was left to look at the bluenette with an amused expression.

"K-kiss m-me?" Aoba stuttered in shock. Kira leads forward, lips an inch apart. Aoba froze as she leaned forward, pressing her plush lips to the bridge of his nose before getting up weakly.

"Yes. Kiss you." Kira repeated & made her way back to her room. "When I'm better of course," she threw over her shoulder with a cheeky grin, & wink. Aoba blinked repeatedly, unsure of what to do or say.

"Aoba, why is your face red?" The deep, baritone voice of Ren asked. Aoba looked embarrassedly to the small, fluffy dog on the floor.

"No it's not!" Aoba exclaimed & picked back up his book, hiding his blush from his Allmate & anyone else who might see it. Ren stared at his owner before curling up on the floor besides him, Aoba tried reading, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He couldn't wait for Kira to get better.


End file.
